


Realign

by ShifterMP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Sex, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShifterMP/pseuds/ShifterMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin takes his boy aside to show him some discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realign

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for anon at SnK Kinkmeme, The prompt was "Reiner and Erwin are in an established little/Daddy relationship. Then Reiner betrays everyone and runs off.  
> I'd like something where they retrieve Bert and Reiner, and Erwin takes his boy aside to show him some discipline." Hope you guys enjoy!

“I came as soon as I could,” Erwin said. “You’ve retrieved them?”

Levi looked the commander up and down. Erwin wasn’t his usual crisp self; his usually well-groomed hair was mussed and his clothes were rumpled and dusty. He’d obviously just returned from training – something he did with the new recruits to maintain his edge and bolster his image. Not that it mattered – everyone in the Legion worshipped him. Erwin was still wearing half of the gear, the straps tight around his thighs. The flickering torchlight of the dungeon cast unflattering shadows across his face, making him seem older, unreachable.

Levi gave a sharp nod. The commander had always been unfalteringly stern but lately he had been so cutting that he had made a cadet cry – Jaeger’s little yellow friend. Levi had a good idea why the commander was so on edge. Everyone in the Recon Corps had taken the betrayal of the two cadets in 104th Squad hard, and learning that they were the titans who were responsible for the deaths of millions just added insult to injury.

But it was the fact that one of them had been Reiner Braun was what was really killing Erwin.

Levi wasn’t sure how many people knew but Erwin had a… special relationship with the kid. Braun was stacked, made of muscle, and really, Levi didn’t understand how it worked; the one and only time Erwin asked Levi to call him ‘daddy’ he’d kicked him in the face. He had dealt with enough of that shit in the Underground, though Erwin was hardly the usual pervert. Certainly Braun didn’t parade around for him in little girl’s underwear. Or, hell, if he did, they were discreet about it. No, Levi didn’t understand it at all; though he couldn’t deny the appeal of having a six-foot man kneel at your feet.

It didn’t matter. Jaeger looked just as good on his knees.

Erwin frowned at him. “Levi? Where are they being held?”

“Deeper,” Levi said. “We had to separate them. He went fucking ballistic when we took the tall one away. He’s chained up now and Hanji’s with the other one.” Levi drew out a metal ring of keys from his pocket. “Come with me.”

*

Erwin followed Levi deeper into the dungeon, his boots clinking on the stone floor. Outwards he maintained a calm face but his heart hammered in his chest. Did they really bring his boy back? How did that fit into the plan? What would he even say to him? Erwin was furious with Reiner, to be honest. He had lied to him, tried to take Eren and betrayed them all. He’d destroyed beautiful Wall Maria and let titans rampage in his city, even allowing Annie to reach Wall Sina, humanity’s stronghold, and brutally murder four of his best soldiers…

All of that left him when he saw Reiner. “What have you done to him?!” Reiner was pinned to the dungeon wall by silver spears going through his joints, ensuring he couldn’t just heal and escape. He was bound, blind-folded and gagged. His clothes were dirty and blood-stained and he was very limp and silent, like he was in a state of shock. “Get him down this instant!”

Levi looked back at Erwin sardonically. “Relax, daddy,” he said drily. “This was the only way to restrain him. And to stop his fucking screaming.” Levi put one foot on Reiner’s shoulder and tugged with all his might. The spike was removed and the room filled with steam. Levi yanked the remaining spears out. Reiner grunted, stirring. His gag was removed and his blindfold too. “Wake up, asshole.”

Reiner’s amber eyes opened. They were hazy like he had been sleeping for a long time. Erwin knew that look. “Captain? What are you doing?” Reiner asked as Levi continued to work on him. He unlatched the leash that kept him chained to the wall but left the heavy collar around his neck. Reiner looked around in confusion. Then he saw Erwin and tried to salute. “S-sir!’’

“Get your hands behind your back,” Levi snapped.

Erwin said nothing as he watched Levi chain Reiner up. He grabbed his wrist and cuffed them behind his back, sweeping his leg behind his knees and knocking him to the ground. Reiner landed hard, not having his arms to catch him. “Ouch! Erwin, sir, what… ouch! Stop it, Captain!”

“Shut up, shitstain,” Levi snarled at him. “Kneel.”

With difficulty, Reiner struggled to his knees. He looked at both of them. “S –sir? Captian?” he asked. “What are you doing? Please, why am I here?”

“This bullshit again,” Levi sneered. “He started it as soon as -,”

“Reiner,” Erwin interrupted, speaking low and clear for the first time. “You’re here because you’ve been very bad.” He let that sink in. Then he turned to Levi. “Once Hanji is finished with the other one, tell her to wait in my office. I have something to talk to her about. Urgently.” Erwin turned back to the mollified Reiner. “Now please go.”

“And leave you here? Alone?” Levi said, then: “I know you were fucking him, but Erwin, everything’s -,”

“Go. That’s an order.”

Levi looked from Reiner to Erwin. He snorted. “I’ll speak to Hanji.” Levi snapped a salute. “Sir.” He left the dungeon, the heavy gate closing behind him. Erwin could hear his footsteps echo as he walked away.

Now that they were alone, Erwin really looked at Reiner. He was rough. His clothes were bloody and looked they hadn’t been washed in weeks. The wounds from before had already healed. Reiner looked up at him hopefully. Erwin refused to speak. His anger towards him began to boil over.

“Sir?” Reiner smiled tentatively, unaware. “Sir? It’s good to see you.” He crawled forward the best he was able. Still Erwin said nothing. Reiner buried his face in his crotch.

Erwin kicked him away. ”Don’t touch me, boy,” he snapped. “Heel!”

Reiner took the blow, grunting as Erwin knocked the air out of him. Struggling back to his knees, he looked at him, almost in tears. “I don’t understand. Why -,”

Erwin laughed and snarled at the same time. “Why? Where have you been, boy?” he asked him. “Hm? I haven’t seen you in months, Reiner. Approach.” Reiner crawled forwards to him. “Such a naughty boy. You’re so naughty, Reiner.”

“I’m not naughty,” Reiner whispered. “Please, daddy, I’m not, I’m a good boy…”

“Really?” Erwin said. “So you didn’t run off with Colossal? You didn’t steal Eren?” Reiner’s eyes flashed gold and his face hardened. Erwin brought his leg down and ground his face into the stone floor with his boot. “BAD WARRIOR! VERY BAD!”

Reiner’s face began to steam. “Destroy you all…”

Erwin continued to step on him. “What was that, boy?”

“I said I’ll fucking destroy you all,” Reiner cried, the left side of his face smashed against the ground. “We’ll kick in all three walls and devour humanity, just wait…”

Erwin laughed bitterly. “I think you’ll find we’ve won.”

Steam filled the room as Reiner’s body healed the damage to his face. When it cleared, Reiner was crying. Erwin let him return to his knees. “Why are you yelling at me?” Reiner sobbed.

“Oh, boy, I’m not,” Erwin said. “I’m yelling at the other you.”

“The other me?”

“Yes, the bad one,” Erwin said. “The naughty one.”

Reiner’s face was wet with tears. “But I don’t want to be naughty, daddy. I want to be good.”

“You are good. You’re my good little soldier,” Erwin knelt beside him. He unlocked his handcuffs, letting them clatter to the side. “But there’s someone very bad inside you. A bad warrior who wears your face. He’ll tell you to do bad things, but you want to be good for me, don’t you?”

Reiner nodded. “I want to be good for you, sir. Can you make him go away?”

“No, boy, I can’t make him go away. But I can make him into a good little soldier, like you,” Erwin said, standing back up. He ran a hand through his cropped hair. “It might not be very nice. Will you do this for me, Reiner?”

“Anything you want, sir,” Reiner said, curled at Erwin’s feet. He rubbed himself on his legs. This time, Erwin did not push him away, Reiner mouthed at the bulge between his legs, getting his pants wet. “Anything.”

Erwin’s erection stirred. Seeing Reiner on his knees before him made him want his boy, want to be buried deep inside him. Reiner kissed down his leg, stopping at his dusty boot. “Your boots are all dirty, sir,” he said.

“Clean them,” Erwin said. Reiner got to it, kissing and lapping at the leather. The worn boots were soon shiny with Reiner’s spit. Watching his boy love on his boots made him fully hard. “You’re a good boy, Reiner. Turn around.”

Reiner trilled. “Gonna get daddy’s cock?” he asked as he worked his pants down his strong thighs. Erwin slapped his ass and Reiner squealed, pulling his cheeks open. His little hole winked at him. Erwin pushed a finger into him and Reiner’s ass sucked it in greedily.

Erwin stretched him out slowly, letting him feel the slow burn. Reiner was making happy little noises as Erwin worked him open, but then the noises stopped. Reiner clenched around him and Erwin knew it wasn’t him any more.

“You know you can’t win,” Erwin told the warrior, continuing to finger him. “You’re very bad but I’m going to train you. Reiner is, too.”

“Bullshit, I AM Reiner. Me and Bertholdt are going to raze this place to the ground,” the warrior snarled. “So defile me all you want because you will be the first to die.” Reiner’s lip curled. “Even on his back, Bertl fucks me better than you.”

It was that, more than the warrior’s threats, that enraged Erwin the most. Erwin flipped him over angrily, pulled his pants down and without any further preparation dove in. Reiner howled and struggled under him. Erwin felt him clench around him. “You will not!” he commanded, punctuating each word with a brutal thrust. “Bad, naughty warrior!”

Reiner was forced to his elbows by the force with which Erwin was taking him. Erwin lifted his hips and yanked him back, spearing him on his cock. “Such a naughty warrior needs to be punished!” he continued to scold him.

It was quite a while since Erwin had spilt his load and he felt it build in his balls. With a final thrust, he released into Reiner. He continued to fuck into him until he was completely spent, telling him he was bad and he had to be punished. He tucked himself back. Reiner’s body started to shake. “I’m… bad?”

Oh god, had Reiner reverted back during the punishment? “Not you, boy.”

Reiner sobbed into the ground. “But daddy said…”

“No, boy, that punishment wasn’t for you,” Erwin said, pulling out and hugging him. His come streaked his inner thighs. Reiner shook in his arms and Erwin held him closer. “See? Daddy isn’t mad.”

Erwin put his head between his legs and kissed Reiner’s thigh, tasting the salty remains of himself on his skin. He kissed the tip of Reiner’s cock and sucked him into his mouth. He paid particular attention to his rim, fingering him as he licked up and down his shaft. He knew his boy loved that.

Reiner squirmed and gasped, generally twitching as Erwin bobbed his head up and down. He came in a rush, flooding Erwin’s mouth. Erwin spat out the semen and Reiner fell back, smiling and content. “Sir.”

Erwin stood up and reached for the chains. He gently put them back around Reiner’s wrist, snapping them shut. He clipped the chain back on the collar and pulled his pants back up. Reiner protested softy and Erwin hushed him. “It’s only in case the bad warrior comes back,” Erwin said. “I have to go now, boy. But I’ll be back for my good soldier.”

Reiner sat back against the cell, his chains clinking. “Don’t forget me, daddy,” he called softly. He suddenly looked so desolate, sitting alone, that Erwin was tempted to bring him with him, But no. Things had to be set in motion. Erwin left the room, his mind buzzing with everything he had to do now.


End file.
